


She Will End Him

by RockyPond



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Eventual Rip/Snart, F/M, Fem!Rip Hunter, Genderbend, Rule 63
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-08 21:59:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11090772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RockyPond/pseuds/RockyPond
Summary: Captain Rip Hunter lost her husband and son to Vandal Savage, an immortal who will end the world. She gathers 8 strangers to help her save her family and the world.Fem!Rip Hunter





	She Will End Him

Captain Rip Hunter had never thought this is how she would end up. Sitting in her own time ship, running from the people she swore her allegiance to with a bunch of misfits on board along with her.  
Then again, she had never thought her husband and son would be killed either, so that might just explain it.  
Rip knew this has been a foolish plan but a chance to save her family and the world, while simultaneously getting revenge on a man who had destroyed her life, was all she wanted. So she had recruited 8 strangers from 150 years before where her mission began to save the world.  
She probably should have thought things through. Because already, within their first ride on the WaveRider back in time, the team had nearly destroyed the future.  
Rip knew the real reason she was upset though. Carter, a man who had been one of the most convinced this was the right thing to do, was dead. It was her fault he was dead and now Kendra was without her soulmate.  
Kendra had lost both her son and the man she should love, just like Rip had, and it was all her fault. Sure Kendra hadn't known either of them very well, but she could still feel the pain that Rip knew all too well.  
Rip looked around her office, before opening her pocket watch.  
She stared down at the smiling faces of Mitchell and Jonas, the two most important boys in her life, and began to cry softly.  
She looked up at the roof, wiped away the tears under her eyes, before suddenly the silence was broken.  
"Captain, you are urgently required in the medbay." Gideon calmly told Rip, who quickly got up, and ran to the medbay, with Stein by her side.  
As she stared down at the second team member who had been gravely injured only on the first mission, she realised that this was probably one of her dumbest ideas.  
But she also realised that for Kendra to not have lost Carter and to nearly be losing her life in vain, that they would have to stop Vandal Savage.  
With her new resolve Rip got back to work on trying to find the man who had destroyed her life... So she could destroy his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one is so short, later chapters will be longer. I also have not edited this, just wrote it, posted it and am now going to sleep so I apologise for any grammatical or spelling errors.


End file.
